


Christmas Twins

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: James and Lucy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Lucy goes into labor.
Series: James and Lucy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003200
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

At this point in her pregnancy, even too much walking is bad for her, so when James and Lucy need to do some last minute Christmas shopping, he has her out on a wheelchair, pushing her through the crowded mall so that they can get done before the next day. Though she is dressed festively for the season, a nice blanket on her lap to keep her warm, Lucy is on the cranky side, mostly due to the toll her pregnancy is taking on her.

A big negative side effect is that the doctor has banished any activity deemed to strenuous, including sexual activity. With how big of an appetite that James has cultivated in her, having to go without out of nowhere leaves Lucy so pent-up and grumpy from it that she can hardly stand it.

“I can’t wait until my scheduled C-section is over and done with,” she says, “and I really can’t wait until the doctor gives me the all clear to jump your bones.” She says the last part rather bluntly, earning herself a laugh from her much taller boyfriend, taking one hand off the wheelchair handles to give her a pat on the head.

“Well, I, for one, look forward to the challenge of satisfying the world’s cutest MILF,” he replies, his words making her blush. Reaching his hand further down, he caresses her stomach and says, “It’s just ten days until I get to meet the babies.”

Lucy really can’t wait for that, not only because she is excited to meet her children at last, but because pregnancy really has been hard on her. She knew that would be the case ever since she found out that she was pregnant, and is grateful that she is even able to carry children at all, but even so, it will be nice to finally have this part over and done with.

As they pass by Santa’s Village, she points and says, woefully, “It’s a shame I couldn’t be an elf like last year. That was such a fun job.” Not only was it a fun job, but it was also part of what helped them both make the push to become something more than friends. It is hard to believe just how far they have come since then.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want any other elf,” James says. “Do you want to go visit Santa?”

Though she does like playing like younger than she is, usually able to pass as a child, she thinks that she is a bit too pregnant right now for it to be anything other than awkward, and says as much. “Besides,” she adds, “you’re the only Santa whose lap I want to sit on.”

So the two of them continue on, until suddenly, Lucy doubles over in her seat, letting out a sharp cry of pain that quickly catches her lover’s attention. He hurries around to see what has happened, and sees Lucy, clutching her stomach and whimpering in pain, looking up at him to say, “I think my water just broke.”

James wastes no time in scooping her up, bridal style, and as her blanket falls to the floor, he notices bloodstains in her white leggings. He hurries towards the nearest mall exit, fumbling to get his phone out and dial 911 with one hand, while he cradles her in his other arm.

“My pregnant girlfriend has just gone into labor!” he says to the dispatcher. “She was scheduled for a C-section after the New Year, because she’s so small!” He knows that this can’t be a good sign, but all they can do is wait for the ambulance.

~X~

James is with her throughout the ride to the hospital, doing his best to comfort her through her pain, and doing his best to hide his own fear. But the truth is, he is terrified. Her pregnancy has had its complications along the way, but they have stayed up to date with her doctor’s appointments and followed all of the doctor’s orders to make minimize the complications as much as they possibly can. They even made sure to schedule her c-section at a good time, not too soon, but soon enough to minimize the risk of her going into labor before it happened.

So what is she doing going into labor now?

When they make it to the hospital, James is not allowed to go in with her, due to the emergency level of this situation, and is therefore left alone in the waiting room, where he just has to worry by himself. He has to worry about not only his best friend and the love of his life, but his children as well, his children who are being born right this moment, without him there.

The stress from today makes the day they found out that she was pregnant feel relaxed by comparison, if he is being completely honest about it all. All he can do is pace back and forth, worrying more and more about something that he will not be able to do anything about, that he would never have any power over, no matter how close he could be to her right now. James just wants everything to be okay, and he has no idea what he is going to do if-

But he can’t think about that. No matter what, he can’t allow himself to think of any negatives. As long as he just waits patiently, he will be able to see Lucy soon, and he will be able to meet his children as well. Maybe things are not going according to plan, but he has done all that he can do so far, and everything beyond that point is out of his hands. He sits down to try and calm himself, but that does not last for very long, and soon enough, he is up pacing again, so agitated by all of this that there is no hope for him to keep still.

Hours pass, blending into each other, and he is tired, yet knows that sleep would be impossible even if he were at home in his bed. Sitting for very long leaves him too antsy, and his mind keeps replaying that horrifying moment, over and over again. How could it take this long, without them giving him a single update? But that can’t be all bad, right? If something bad had already happened, then he would know, so the fact that he has heard nothing must mean that Lucy is still okay, that it is just taking them a while.

Midnight soon rolls around, and he can hardly believe that it is already Christmas, that they had left to do some Christmas Eve shopping, and that they ended up spending the rest of the day, all the way into the holiday, here at the hospital. He continues to watch the clock, until suddenly, a doctor enters the room, calling his name.

“You’re the father of two healthy little girls,” he informs him, leaving James beaming, before growing worried again.

“But what about Lucy?” he asks.

“She’s weak, but she’s stable. She’s currently being moved to a room in the maternity ward, and then you’ll be able to see your family.”

His family, not just his girlfriend. James will be able to see his family.


	2. Chapter 2

James can’t keep his heart from pounding wildly as he is escorted to go see Lucy at last. He feels like it takes a million years to get to her room, even though it really does not take very long at all. Finally, he is ushered past the door, where he sees her and feels like he could melt from his relief. Lucy is sitting in the bed, propped up and holding a baby girl, bottle feeding her while humming a lullaby.

Approaching her, he looks over to see a second baby in the bassinet, and another bottle sitting on the nightstand. Lucy looks up at him and smiles as she asks, “Since you’re here, can you feed Mei, while I finish up with Naomi?” Though they had decided on the names together, there is still something so real about hearing her say them for the first time when actually referring to the infants in the room.

James calms his shaking hands before he leans over to pick up Mei, noticing that both of his daughters have inherited the same amethyst hair that their mother has. Holding her close, he says, “Well, our twins are as cute as their mother, that’s for sure.” Once he has the bottle situated, he asks, “So, is there a reason you’re not breast feeding like you’d planned? Did something happen?”

“Nothing like that, they just have their daddy’s appetite, and drained these tiny titties in under a minute,” she replies with a defeated sight. “I’m going to give them as much of my milk as I can, but I’m going to have to supplement with formula if we don’t want them starving before we’re supposed to switch to baby food.”

For a while, there is silence in the room, with only the sound of their two babies suckling at the bottles to fill the air. In the waiting room, there had been so much that he thought he should say to her, but now that they are reunited, he finds himself speechless, and that just being with her is enough. But he can tell that there is something on her mind, something that she needs to say, and so he also remains silent for her sake, so that she will have room to say it once she is ready. Finally, after several moments of silence, Lucy finally looks over to him as she speaks up.

“I had to have an emergency hysterectomy,” she says, her voice soft and grave. “It was the only thing that the doctors could do for me, and it was necessary, to save my life. I’m not going to be able give them any brothers or sisters, and we’re not going to be able to have anymore children. It was just…it was the only way, so…”

Moving closer, James replies, “That’s alright, I don’t care. Just as long as I have my three most important girls, safe and sound, then I don’t care about anything else. That’s all that matters to me.”

Her expression softens considerably at his words, and she looks at him lovingly. “I’m just happy to have what we have now. I never thought I could have children to begin with, so even having one would have been…but we were lucky enough to have twins! I’m happy we could have this, and I know it’s going to be more than enough. We’re going to have such a happy family together, James.”

Seeing her this joyful, with their two newborns, he knows that right now is the right moment. He had planned to do this before they were born, as her Christmas present, but even though it will still be Christmas present, the babies are here early, and present for it. Now that he is in the moment, though, he realizes how much better that is, and once the babies are well fed and fast asleep, he lays them down. Then he reaches in his pocket to pull out the small box, containing her present.

Lucy’s eyes widen as soon as she sees it, already having a good idea of what is inside.

“You’ve been my best friend for so long,” he starts out, going to join her beside her bed. “And all that time, I’ve loved you so much. This past year together has been like a dream, and has only confirmed that you are the love of my life, the only woman that I could ever want to share my life with. And now that you’re the mother of my children, it only makes me want to spend that life with you that much more. So, Lucy…”

James pops the box open, to reveal a small, white gold band topped with an amethyst that perfectly matches her hair, accented with small diamonds. “Will you be my little wife?”

Lucy can’t help her excitement upon looking at the ring, bouncing around so much that she nearly pulls out her IV, while doing her best to not squeal too loudly and wake the babies that they just got to sleep. She throws her arms around James, around her fiance, to pull him into a tight hug, so overjoyed that she can’t contain herself. With her lips close to his ear, she murmurs, “Of course I will!”

She spends a moment hugging him like this, before pulling back and holding out her hand for him. As he pulls out the ring to put it on her, he sighs and says, “I got the smallest ring they had to offer, and it still looks like it’s going to be too big for your tiny fingers.”

“That’s alright,” Lucy says, giggling as she takes it off her ring finger and moves it down. “I’ll just have to wear it here on my thumb until we can go and get it resized!”

She pulls him into another embrace, and James wraps his arms around her tiny shoulders, holding her close. Today has been a long and scary day, but it has also been filled with more joy than he has ever known. Though he thought last Christmas was the best one he’d ever have, this year is definitely going to top it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
